Más vueltas que una noria
by Sara Kovac
Summary: La Reina del Sur, de Arturo Pérez-Reverte . AU. Santiago sobrevivió al choque con la piedra de León, y su vida dio vueltas hasta devolverle a Teresa, pero sólo por un tiempo. Shorts con canciones de Junior, que se me hacían apropiadas.


Dedicado a todos los que leyeron La Reina del Sur, y se enamoraron, de alguna manera, de Santiago Fisterra.

_Y yo lloraba que, y yo sonaba na, _

_y yo pensaba que mi garganta no podía quemar,_

_Estoy cansao y mi cuerpo está que quema _

_la leche que un día mamé se sale por mí entera._

-Siento.

Santiago Fisterra nunca había creído en la vida después de la muerte. Quizá, en su pesimismo práctico, prefería pensar que no había nada, porque si creía y al final no era así, se llevaría una decepción y no estaba por pasar por ese trago. Sin embargo, murió. Y vivió.

Había estado clínicamente muerto. Cinco minutos en parada. Y casi dos meses en coma, con una hemorragia cerebral. Otra cicatriz para acompañar a la de la espalda, largos centímetros de sutura para sacar un bazo reventado. La clavícula y no sé cuántas costillas rotas. Un tubo metido por la garganta, para ayudarle a respirar mientras no pudo hacerlo solo. Al principio, recuperaba la consciencia sólo por momentos, y todo lo que percibió fue el blanco de la habitación, la incomodidad del plástico que le bajaba por la tráquea y el entumecimiento en el que le tenían los calmantes.

Hubo médicos. A veces uno, a veces otro, o quizá siempre el mismo. Un día le extubaron y cuando consiguió recuperar el habla, le hicieron unas preguntas rutinarias. Se asombraron de que lo recordara todo, de que consiguiera leer y pasar todas aquellas pruebas estúpidas con cubiletes de colores y tarjetas con números que sólo le hacían perder el tiempo y agudizaban su dolor de cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo le quitaban toda oportunidad de hacer preguntas.

El primer día que le dejaron levantarse, con las piernas temblorosas en el frío suelo del hospital, apareció un tipo con uniforme de Guardia Civil en la puerta de la habitación. No era ninguno de los que conocía, y se limitó a quedarse en el dintel, callado y mirándole sin demasiado interés. Cuando volvió a la cama, el picoleto se fue, pero a partir de entonces, dando vueltas por el pasillo siempre hubo alguno como él.

Santiago empezó a atar cabos. Empezó a preguntarse por ella (hasta entonces apenas la había recordado, como si su cerebro se concentrase en recuperarse más que en ninguna otra cosa), por el futuro, a pensar en la cárcel, en juicios y abogados, a decirse que joder, esta vez lo habían pillado, y que preferiría haber reventado en la piedra de León de una vez por todas. Acudió a la resignación, su vieja amiga. Y al viejo dicho de que quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose.

-Anda, hombre.- le dijo una vez uno de los celadores que lo llevaba a hacerle no sé qué prueba, al ver su mirada de desaprobación al guardia que seguía apostado junto a la puerta.- Bastante tendrías que tener, que de los que llegan con lo tuyo, la mitad no salen.

Claro, pensó él. Aquellos hijos de puta se habían empeñado en cogerle vivo. Y ni siquiera a punto de morirse había conseguido escapar.

_Y hace tiempo que llevo viendo_

_pilotando por las calles los piratas y las bestias del cemento_

_Los más ágiles guerreros y rockeros_

_festivales del asfalto disputándose el poder_

_Invencibles personajes del estilo indomables_

_animales dando vueltas desatando fuertes vientos_

_dando cuerda a sus muñecos y personas_

_disputándose el poder del movimiento._

-Trukos.

Él era de la clase de hombres que pasaban por el talego sin pena ni gloria. No se metía en líos, no dejaba que le tocasen las narices, no hablaba más de la cuenta, no recibía privilegios de los funcionarios (porque no tenía con qué pagarlos, más que nada), cumplía sus horas en los talleres para la reducción de pena. Por no tener, no tenía ni visitas, ni esos vis a vis que la mayoría de los presos esperaban con gran impaciencia. No se juntaba más que por puro interés, y sólo ponía la mano en el fuego por sí mismo. Lo único que cambió de él es que en la cárcel empezó a fumar. Un cigarrillo de vez en cuando, nada más. Daba una extraña sensación de control y de normalidad poder dar una calada en el patio, guiñando los ojos al sol, o mirando la lluvia a través de alguna ventana. Matarse lentamente, ironizaba en una broma privada, porque se veía que lo de hacerlo de golpe no le funcionaba.

Había acabado allí después de largos meses de recuperación y otro año y pico para que saliera el juicio, prisión provisional de por medio para evitar que se largase sin decir esta boca es mía. Luego quedaban los años de condena, cuatro según el artículo 371, un número que ya no se le olvidaría nunca. Había tenido un abogado de oficio, un chaval con empeño pero que había salido de la facultad hacía dos días y que al menos consiguió rebajarle la pena máxima y darle la esperanza del buen comportamiento. Eddie Álvarez, por supuesto, había volado. Y no le había dejado ni un mal duro para pagar a un abogado con un mínimo de experiencia.

En la cárcel, Santiago había aprendido de los hombres cosas que no conocía, y había confirmado otras que intuía. Había observado las leyes del silencio, las debilidades, las fortalezas, los trucos y los engaños. Acabó pensando que la cárcel sólo era una proyección a escala, como los barquitos que le gustaba construir, del mundo real, que había fuertes y débiles y una fuerza superior que lo movía todo. Aquí eran los funcionarios, fuera no sabía qué nombre darle.

También concluyó que aquella privación de libertad era el equivalente al castigo infantil de "vete a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que has hecho". Quizá no para la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero sí para él. Allí, había todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, para volverse loco incluso, si uno se lo proponía. En el pasado, en el presente, y en el futuro. Y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una pausa, un parón en la vida. Una oportunidad para reflexionar, si uno era una persona positiva. Santiago no lo era, pero sí que era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que esa posibilidad existía.

_Me enciendo un cigarrillo y miro pal cielo_

_hoy está despejao, claro lo veo_

_y el boogie son sonidos de terciopelo_

_Y las cuerdas de una guitarra me devuelven los recuerdos._

-Terciopelo.

Lo primero que había hecho al salir fue asegurarse el regreso a Galicia, por lo que pudiera pasar, y luego fue a verlo a él, a Eddie Álvarez. Le esperó en los sillones grises de la sala de espera de su despacho, y la cara del gibraltareño se traspuso al verle allí. Te daba por muerto, fue lo único que consiguió murmurar el abogado, balbuceante, a modo de respuesta. Santiago asintió en silencio con la cabeza, y después, sin perder la sangre fría (porque de qué serviría, a estas alturas) le dijo: tú lo único que querías era quedarte con mi dinero, así que no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías ahora y dime dónde está ella. Y Eddie, ya fuera por culpabilidad o por cobardía, le soltó hasta la última palabra. Direcciones, nombres, historiales. Le faltó decirle el número de las cuentas corrientes, y simplemente porque ella le daba más miedo que él.

Así que había acabado allí. Había ido caminando, lentamente, buscando la casa de Teresa entre aquellas enormes edificaciones con puertas de seguridad y enredaderas que no dejaban ver el interior, con el aroma de las damas de noche y el cloro de las piscinas. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, un poco sorprendido, admirado de que ella hubiera llegado hasta ahí. No es que no la creyera capaz, al contrario. Pensaba, tal vez, que ella había esperado otra cosa de la vida.

Llegó hasta el número correcto, llamó, le informaron de que ella no estaba y por supuesto no le dejaron entrar. Nada que le extrañara. En semejante barrio, él con sus vaqueros desgastados, la camiseta que dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje del antebrazo... nadie le creería. Nadie pensaría que él conocía a la que había visto aquella mañana en la revista que había ojeado mientras se tomaba su primer café en libertad: aquella a la que habían bautizado como la Reina del Sur.

Se sentó en el murete del que emergía la valla metálica y encendió un cigarrillo, dio la primera calada mirando al cielo claro del atardecer del verano. Y esperó. Esperó durante horas, hasta que se le hizo de noche, observando los buenos coches que cruzaban por delante de sus ojos, las miradas de reojo que le lanzaban los vecinos, las estrellas que empezaban a cuajar sobre su cabeza, tamizadas por la luz ambarina de las farolas. Nada comparable a verlas desde alta mar, a muchos nudos de velocidad, o a guiarse por ellas cuando la tecnología acababa por fallar. Pensó en todo y en nada, en ella, en ellos, en la cárcel, en la planeadora y en la clavícula que le dolía con la humedad y la fresca brisa que llegaba del mar, que se adivinaba y se respiraba, al otro lado, dos o tres hileras de casas más al sur.

Cuando la reconoció, sentada en el asiento del copiloto de una ranchera negra y reluciente que se aproximaba, sintió que el estómago le daba un pequeño vuelco, y que empezaba a latir en sus venas un pulso que creía dormido. Sus piernas quisieron hacer que se levantara, un impulso le golpeó los gemelos. No lo hizo. Permaneció sentado en el borde, observándola, viendo cómo aquel tipo enorme con bigotazo y botas de serpiente salía del asiento del conductor y miraba a ambos lados de la calle, protegiendo a Teresa, asegurándose de que todo fuese bien. Sobre todo, la miraba a ella. A ella que parecía tener la vista fija en el vacío, pero que en el fondo de sus pupilas negras tenía clavada la imagen de él.

Había cambiado. Tenía una forma más discreta de maquillarse, el cabello recogido en una simple cola de caballo, unos sencillos pendientes de plata, una camisa blanca adaptándose a su torso, elegancia adquirida al bajar del coche. Por un momento, Santiago tuvo la desconcertante sensación de desconocerla.

Entonces, ella le miró. Y en sus ojos, él pudo notar el estremecimiento, la sombra de las preguntas, el nerviosismo, las ganas de tocarle y a la vez no hacerlo, como el fantasma en que se había convertido, regresado de entre los muertos.

Teresa no abrió la boca, pero él reconoció en su silencio, el que siempre había existido entre los dos, la mirada que ella siempre le dirigía al principio, cuando él volvía de muy lejos, y ella tenía la incertidumbre de si volvería, y luego, cuando finalmente lo hacía (porque él, tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacía, siempre deseaba regresar a ella), Teresa le miraba como si no hubiera esperado que lo hiciera, como si no hubiera querido esperarle, pero le aliviase tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Frente a sus ojos, como estaba ahora.

Santiago sonrió. Una sonrisa cansada, de Ulises que vuelve a una Ítaca que no se parece ni remotamente a la que recordaba.

Ella también lo hizo. Más contenida, como si temiera mostrar la emoción que había causado su presencia.

Alargó la mano para que él la alcanzase, y cuando por fin el tacto familiar se adaptó, como una vieja juntura perfecta, tiró para hacerle entrar, franquear la valla, bajo la mirada de aquel gigante indio que no decía nada, no porque se sintiese cohibido por preguntar, sino porque parecía saberlo todo.

_Mis labios sedientos de elixir_

_y lo que quieren es chocarse con tu cuerpo_

_mi cuerpo anularlo con tus brazos_

_Es lo que quiero ay morirme de besos._

-Chocolate.

En esto, ha sido todo muy parecido a los viejos tiempos. La escasez de palabras (la ausencia de necesidad, quizá, de ellas), la misma precisión de movimientos, los caminos que seguían allí para quienes supieran cómo recorrerlos, cómo leer las huellas. Él no había olvidado los senderos de placer que se dibujaban en el cuerpo de Teresa, y ella tampoco había olvidado los suyos.

La tumbó en la cama, el cabello negro de ella desparramado encima de la ropa de cama blanca, los botones más arrancados que desabrochados, los jadeos de desesperación y de avidez que habían llegado demasiado pronto, la mirada de ella, esos ojos de niña sabia, clavándose en lo más profundo de los suyos, pero dando a leer aún menos que antes. Para él, la mente de Teresa, en este momento, era un blanco enorme e insondable, un océano sin boyas ni señales de radar, la espera de un barco que debía asomarse al horizonte y no se mostraba cuando empezaban a despuntar los primeros rayos del amanecer.

Echaba de menos ese sabor. El de la saliva cálida de Teresa, el de su piel, el calor que quemaba los cuerpos. Los besos, las manos, el estar dentro de ella, suave pero profundo, con cuidado y con rabia, con el miedo de que ya no fuera como antes. Respirar hondo, tratar de controlarse, dejarse ir en el momento en que ella también lo hiciera. Sentir las ganas de abrazarla y morderla, los brazos de la mujer enlazados con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, el rumor ronco que emergía de su garganta.

Y la duda. La duda siempre. Preguntarse, cuando no quería pensar en nada, qué había sido de la joven mexicana que había conocido en Melilla, aquella que había dormido desnuda con él cada noche en la casa de Palmones, con quien había hecho el amor en el mar, o con la luz filtrándose entre las rendijas de la persiana, el sol dibujando paralelas que se volvían sinuosas en las curvas de su anatomía. Y luego morderse el labio inferior para no gritar y enterrar la cara en el hombro de ella.

Uno de sus compañeros de talego siempre tenía el temita en la boca. Y un día había dicho algo que sonaba a cita famosa, algo así como que todo hombre se siente triste después de vaciarse en el cuerpo de una mujer. Ahora pensaba en ese tío. No sólo porque si le viera, le diría que era un cabrón con suerte por estar donde estaba mientras los demás tenían sus manos y alguna foto colada por toda compañía, sino porque siempre pensó que esa frase era una gilipollez, y sin embargo, las ganas de llorar que le apretaban en el pecho iban a darle la razón.

_Tal vez sepas que mis ojos ya no cry_

_Que en mis noches tú no eres quién_

_Tal vez sepas que tus roces no son miel_

_Y que en mi mente ya no soy fiel._

-Tum Taraka.

Con la cara apretada contra la almohada, la escuchó hablar brevemente por teléfono, y después colgar. No se volvió. Fuera, empezaba a amanecer, una línea de luz aclarando el azul oscuro del cielo. Tal vez eran las seis, las siete de la mañana. Había sido una noche interesante. Casi para no acabársela, como habría dicho ella. Para él, había sido como conducir la Phantom a ciegas, por una costa desconocida, por mucho que te estudiases la cartas de navegación, nada es igual sobre el plano que cuando la espuma de las olas te salpica.

La oyó encender un cigarrillo, el chasquido del mechero, y se incorporó. La miró. La piel bronceada de su espalda resplandecía, dorada, en la penumbra sólo mitigada por la lámpara de la mesilla.

-Dame uno.

La mirada de Teresa delató su extrañeza por un instante, pero luego le alargó un Bisonte e incluso se lo prendió una vez él ya lo tenía entre los labios.

-¿La cárcel?- preguntó ella, refiriéndose seguramente a donde había cogido el hábito. Seguía teniendo ese acento dulce y educado, que Santiago apenas había tenido ocasión de oír desde el reencuentro.

-Sí.

Dio la primera calada, sentado sobre la cama, aspirando aún el perfume de la piel de ella, que seguía flotando en el aire, en las sábanas. Se fijó en los libros que reposaban en una pila junto a la mesita de noche, en el traje elegante colgado de una percha en la puerta que seguramente daba al vestidor. Después volvió a fijarse en ella, en el cabello que se había recogido distraídamente con una goma y le dejaba la línea del cuello al descubierto, en el maquillaje que se le había corrido alrededor de los ojos, asemejándola un poco más a la Teresa que un día había conocido. Y se fijó también en que de repente, dentro de su frialdad analítica de siempre, había una parte de ella que parecía sentirse incómoda con la situación. Deseó abrazarla. No lo hizo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó, refiriéndose al teléfono. La conversación se le había antojado íntima, de suerte que le había provocado un amago de sentimiento de celos.

-Nadie.

Ella también fumaba, la mirada perdida en el espejo que decoraba la parte opuesta de la pared y que les reflejaba a ambos, dos amantes reconvertidos en extraños en una misma cama.

-¿Estás con otro?

Necesitaba preguntarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por encontrarle un motivo al hecho de encontrarla tan distante, para justificar por qué la veía desconocida y no creer que se trataba de que la había olvidado, o de que creyó conocerla (al menos, un poco) y nunca lo hizo. Teresa emitió un sonido indefinido, un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Como si dijera que no, o que no le importaba, o que ni siquiera ella sabía si realmente estaba con ese otro o no. Y a él le dolió. Le dolió que ni siquiera fuera capaz de mirarle a los ojos para bien decirle la verdad o bien mentirle y hacerle creer que después de él no había nadie. Quizá por eso escupió aquella frase, para hacerla sentir culpable, o porque se la había estado callando demasiado tiempo, desde el primer momento en que la había visto, aquella noche.

-Te he echado de menos.

Entonces los ojos de Teresa se ensombrecieron, pero no dijo nada. Mantuvo la boca fuertemente cerrada, obstinada. Él la miró, esperó una reacción por su parte, y al no haberla también guardó silencio, se limitó a inclinarse sobre ella para alcanzar el cenicero y apretó su cigarrillo apenas probado contra el fondo, para apagarlo. Quería seguir hablando, picarla como hacía antes, retarla a que le dijera la verdad, a que le besara, a que le confesara que le seguía amando como él la amaba a ella, que había pensando en él durante todo ese tiempo. La volvió a mirar con una tristeza callada y ella no se inmutó. El problema no era que hubiera cambiado, sino que se había vuelto más inexpugnable que nunca. Esta vez se le había ido, para siempre.

-Te he comprado un billete para Galicia.- insistió él, como en un último intento desesperado, las palabras rasgándole en la garganta seca.- Lo tengo en la cartera.

No le dijo vente, no le dijo quédate conmigo. Ella era lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que aquella invitación significaba. Dejarlo todo, empezar de nuevo. Buscar, tal vez de otra manera, aquella casa en O Grove con el barco fondeado en la ría y el mirador de PVC. No le dijo que quería cumplir ese sueño en que ella nunca había dejado de estar presente, porque no hacía falta.

-Órale...

Aquella exclamación mejicana emergió de los labios de Teresa, junto con una leve risa. Una risa cansada y resignada. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No puedo.

Y en aquellas dos palabras, él casi fue capaz de detectar un ligero temblor, una sombra de duda, un deseo de añadir un pero. La miró de reojo e intentó animarla a que siguiera hablando. En ese momento, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ella habló durante un par de segundos y acto seguido se levantó. Murmuró un par de disculpas, un compromiso, una reunión, una emergencia. Le invitó a quedarse hasta más tarde, a dormir un rato y luego bajar a desayunar a la cocina. Todo en un tono de apremio que le indicó a Santiago que ella no quería verle allí cuando regresara. Bien porque realmente ya nada era posible, bien porque no quería revivirlo, bien porque su presencia le dolía tanto como a él la ausencia de ella. Desapareció en dirección al cuarto de baño y el vestidor, y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió tras las paredes amortiguadas.

Él también se levantó de la cama. Buscó su cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón, cogió uno de los billetes de tren para el Ferrol, y lo rompió minuciosamente, descargando su fría rabia contra los trozos de papel satinado.

_Que una persona no puede cambiar la historia,_

_recuerda, la vida da más vueltas que una noria_.

-Sa o Ke.

Fuera, llueve. Dentro, el rumor de la televisión inunda la habitación y el olor de la comida se mezcla con el del pegamento especial para maderas que Santiago sigue utilizando para sus reproducciones de barcos antiguos. Es lo único que queda de aquella época que parece tan lejana, los barcos. No hay casa en O Grove, sino un piso con su correspondiente hipoteca, ni más barcos fondeados que aquellos que Santiago repara para ganarse la vida (en lo que, todo hay que decirlo, se ha ganado un cierto prestigio; ninguna avería supone nada para quien estaba acostumbrado a manejarse con cabezones trucados). Hay una mujer, pero no es Teresa. Se llama Manuela, es rubia, joven y animosa, y la madre de los dos críos que campan por la casa a sus anchas, Marcos que ahora está sentado en el sofá cambiando frenéticamente de canal en la televisión, y Laurita, que tiene cuatro meses y ahora duerme en la cuna después de que su madre le haya dado de comer, antes de meterse en la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra con el almuerzo del domingo.

Manuela nunca le ha hecho preguntas sobre su pasado. Asume que hubo uno, y con muchos altibajos, pero considera que lo que importa es el ahora y ahora todo va bien, aunque a veces, Santiago encuentra en su mirada un rastro de temor. No por lo que es él, sino temor a perderle. Sabe que a veces, una parte de él se va como lo hacía Teresa, desaparece de la habitación en donde ambos están sentados, o de la cama donde duermen todas las noches (Manuela tiene la costumbre de dormirse agarrada de su mano) pero cada vez ocurre menos. Él cada vez se esfuerza más en que no ocurra, y poco a poco lo va consiguiendo.

Pero sigue construyendo barquitos en miniatura. Quizá porque es algo que no quiere dejar nunca, porque realmente le ayuda a ver las cosas con perspectiva, o porque ahora al menos tiene un buen sitio donde ponerlos. O porque el trabajo manual sigue haciéndole mejor persona, y ahora tiene una buena razón para serlo.

Coloca el último palito transversal al mástil y se dice que ya está bien por hoy. Con suerte, para el próximo fin de semana ya lo tendrá terminado, y volverá a ponerlo en el lugar más alto de la estantería, para que las manos curiosas de Marcos no acaben en diez segundos con el trabajo de muchas horas. Alcanza el trapo que usa para limpiar la mesa de astillas y pegamento, y se levanta de la silla mientras se seca las manos con él. Entonces, por un momento, sus ojos parecen captar un atisbo de rostro conocido en la televisión.

Su hijo ya no está en el sofá, entretenido con el mando a distancia. Sin duda ha salido corriendo a la cocina en busca de Manuela y del plato de patatas fritas y frutos secos que saca todos los domingos y que ahora seguirá ahí, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ya no hay quien cambie de canal, y él sólo mira el rostro de la mujer, iluminado por los focos de las cámaras en la penumbra.

Es ella.

Es ella la que sale, llena de barro, escoltada por los militares, son los mismos ojos negros de Teresa los que no huyen de la cámara ni la enfrentan, sólo la observan con serenidad, como si fuera un espectador casual más del evento. Aún a estas alturas, y desde la distancia, parecen seguir mirándole a él.

Oye la noticia sin escucharla. Algo sobre un tiroteo, bandas, la única superviviente y poco más. Y Teresa Mendoza vuelve entera junto a él, hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, hasta el último rastro del perfume de su piel, haciéndole pensar en muchas cosas. En el qué habría sido si. En qué ocurriría si fuera ella la que estuviese en la cocina ahora, en cómo sería si la niña que dormía en la habitación continua fuera suya. Y la respuesta le viene enseguida a la mente: no ocurriría. No sería.

No sabe si es la opción correcta. Si habría sido más feliz de otro modo. Pero es su decisión la que tiene delante.

Apaga el televisor y siente que los ojos se le humedecen. Por Teresa, pero no por su culpa. Se los frota con el dorso de la mano y al tiempo, escucha los pasos de Manuela que se asoma a la puerta de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta, con un toque de alarma en la voz

Él casi sin quererlo sonríe y sacude la cabeza, como si quisiera decir que no es nada.

-El pegamento.- no quiere darle tiempo a que dude, porque él también preferiría creerlo así. Con dos zancadas, se sitúa junto a la puerta y la besa en la frente, justo donde le nacen las mechas más claras del pelo.- Anda, vamos a comer.

Manuela le abraza con fuerza, como hace siempre que ocurren esos momentos incómodos entre los dos, aquellos en los que se han formulado preguntas que no se deberían, aquellos en los que el pasado y los secretos que conlleva se han visto demasiado cerca. Le abraza con fuerza, exigiéndole sin palabras que no se vaya. Y él le devuelve el abrazo. No se irá, no la dejará. No puede hacerlo, precisamente porque sabe cuánto duele que alguien a quien amas se te escape entre los dedos.

Ella no pudo quedarse. Él no podía marcharse. Dos formas distintas de afrontar lo que en el fondo, es una misma soledad.


End file.
